


Forget me not

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his team forgets his creation day Bumblebee is transported to a new dimension. Will he stay with the new bots or will he go back to his team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebees, Optimus' then Bumblebees pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee, Optimus and Bumblebee's pov

Yawning I sit up in my berth and smile. Today is my creation day. Optimus said that I can do what ever I wanted today. Stretching I get up and start to do my morning meditation. I have a feeling today is going to be awesome!  
\-------  
Walking into the dinning room I frown. Everybody was just finishing their food. "G-Good morning guys." I say going over to the bowl cupboard.

"Good morning Bumblebee." They all said as they put their dishes in the sink.

"Remember Bumblebee, after your done it's your turn to wash the dishes." Optimus says as he helps me get my food*.

Frowning I nod. "Hey Optimus? Can we play a game called dance dance today?" I ask smiling.

"No Bumblebee. Today is going to be a busy day. We need to go and repair a building that the 'cons wrecked the last time we fought." He says frowning.

My smile fades and I have to hide my hurt. "B-But.......*sigh* never mind. I should be used to this by now." I say before sitting down and take a bite of my cereal.

Optimus watches me for a few seconds then sighs. He sits down next to me and watches my face. "Bumblebee. Tell me what's wrong." He says softly.

"You all forgot. About today." I say glaring at my cereal like it had insulted me.

Optimus frowns before getting up.

Some team leader.  
~  
Walking into the living room I frown. "Optimus what's wrong?" Ratchet asks as I sit down.

"Bumblebee said we all forgot about something today." I say frowning.

Shaking my head I watch TV for a few minutes until we all hear a crash come from the kitchen. Running in with Ratchet and Prowl we all gasp seeing Bumblebee laying on the floor holding his chest with broken dishes around him. "H...el..p." He whispers before he suddenly seizes.  
~  
I had another attack**. Great. On my creation day. Even better. My friends left a few minutes ago after I told them I was fine. Apparently I'd been out for three hours after the attack. A loud beeping from the monitor room alerted me too an incoming com. Walking over I press the answer button.

 _"Hey little 'bee! It's Jazz! We're about to land in five minutes. We got that stuff that ya'll need."_ Jazz says smiling.

"I'll meet you outside." I say smiling back.

Running outside I watch as the ship lands in front of the base. Jazz and the Jet twins walk out pushing some carts. "Where's ya kitchen? I've got the food and utensils." Jazz says smiling.

"Down the hall and to the left." I say.

He walks off and Jetfire walks up. "I be having weapons and medical stuff!" He says smiling.

"Just put them in the living room."

Jetstorm walks up next. "I is having mail and gifts from bunches of bots for little yellow brother." He says smiling.

I giggle when he rubs the top of my head. We both walk in as I try to grab one of the bigger boxes with a picture of a 'bee on it. Jetstorm chuckles as he tries to keep it away from me.

Jetfire smiles when he sees us walk into the living room. He picks me up and sits on our concrete couch. "Mr.Jazz! Little yellow brother is going to open first gift!" Jetstorm yells smiling.

Giggling I open the colorful box in my servos. Inside was a tin with planets on it. Opening the tin I see homemade energon goodies. Popping one into my mouth my engines purr. Lugnut and Icy must've made them!

Giving some to my "brother's" and Jazzy I open another one. This one is a bit bigger. Opening the box I smile. Inside were plush dolls of my team and all of the decepticons on earth.

A few minutes later I had a lap full of goodies, toys, learning books, crude looking picture frame with a picture of me and the dino-bots in it smiling and drawing datapad's with colored pens. I frown when Jetfire yawns.

"I is being sorry little yellow. I is being very sleepy." He says as Jetstorm and Jazz yawn as they walk out.

I grip on to my new stuffed petro rabbit. "O-Ok. See ya later." I say softly.

Jazz turns around but I get up and start picking up the colorful paper.  
\-------  
Wiping my servos I smile as the cake in the oven is almost done. Going into the living room I make sure everyone's mail was in perfect order. From oldest bot to Bulkhead.

Humming I put the last of the wrapping paper in a garbage bag. Going into the kitchen I put the bag down when the oven dings. "Bumblebee! We're home!" I hear Optimus yell.

Smiling I walk into the living room after taking the cake and putting it on the table but stop when I see everybot eating my candies that icy and luggy made me. Running over to Ratchet I try to take my candy back but he won't give it up. "Kid it's late! You shouldn't be eating candy!" He says pulling back on it.

Both of us end up losing our grip and the tin goes flying into the air. The tin hits the ground making at least half of the candies to hit the floor. "Kid why the pit did you do that?!" Ratchet yells at me.

Bulky looks like he wants to say something before I kick Ratchet right in the shin. Ratchet growls while rubbing his leg. "Those were mine!" I yell feeling tears come to my optics.

Optimus picks me up by the scruff bar and sits down before putting me over his lap. "Bumblebee I've let you go with being rude long enough!" He says before he takes off my butt plating.

Squirming I gasp when something hits my bare bottom. Then another and another. I don't know how long this went on but I know I was crying into my Bulkhead plush and my petro rabbit plush.

Hiccuping I feel one hard one before my bottom plating is put back on. Standing up I drop my Bulkhead plush. Crying hard into the top of my petro rabbit's head I feel my body shaking. "I'm sorry Bumblebee but you nee-" "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I yell before running to my room.

They all forgot my creation day. They ate my present. Optimus spanked me! I hate today! I wish that I was dead!

My bedroom door slams before I run to my bed crying. Flopping down I whimper and cry into my pillow. Reaching underneath it I expect to find my dagger but I find something else. Clicking the top of it I feel cold a tiny bit. Shivering I wrap up in my blanket. A bright light blinds me before I feel like I'm falling.

Then......everything turns black.  
~  
Rubbing my spark chamber I frown. Bumblebees words were craved into my head. _"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"_

Flinching I sniffle. He hates me.all because I spanked him. The one thing I promised myself I would never do. Sighing I lay down in my bed next to Ratchet, who's already fast asleep, and snuggle up to him.

Maybe in the morning everything will be better.  
\-------  
Yawning I walk into the kitchen to see Prowl and Ratchet staring at a oil cake. "What are you doing?" I ask amused.

"We were wondering whose cake this is." Prowl says before a grumpy look Bulkhead walks in.

"It's Bumblebees. Yesterday was his creation day." Bulkhead says before putting number shaped candles in the oil cake.

My spark stops. He's right. Bumblebee turn 122 yesterday. How could I forget?  
\-------  
Standing in front of Bumblebees door with everyone I knock but he doesn't answer. Putting in the code to override the door I gasp. Bumblebee wasn't there.

He's gone.  
~  
Groaning I open my optics a bit but I  
Immediately close them with a whimper. I snuggle up to a strong chest wanting some comfort from my headache. "Head hurts." I whimper.

The bot carrying me gently rubs my head making my engines purr happily. The bot chuckles as I move my head up into the hand purring softly. I don't care who this bot is I just want my head to be rubbed. "Don't worry little guy. I'll take good care of ya." A deep voice says with bit on an accent.

Huh. Sounds Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = In my AU they are able to eat like humans but their food is made of special materials so they are able to eat it.
> 
> ** = My AU of Bumblebee has a rare spark defect were his spark will try and collapse in on it self causing great pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee, Drift and Thunderhoof's pov

Yawning I stretch as I roll onto my tummy. "Uh...your mini-con is waking up." I hear a smooth voice say.

Two big servos pick me up as I open my optics. Looking at the bot holding me I tilt my head to the side. He had giant antlers and red optics. Reaching out I pat the antlers.

The bot chuckles before kissing both of my cheeks. Giggling I push him away. "He's a curious little guy ain't he?" The bot says holding me to his chest.

Looking at the other bots in the room I wave before looking around. Where am I?  
\-------  
Running down a hall I scream as the big blue wolf-con chases after me. "Come back here kid! Your covered in mud!" The wolf bot says.

I quickly turn a corner but end up getting picked up in dark purple arms. "I got him Steeljaw!" The big bot named Underbite says holding me by my scruff bar.

Whimpering I try and get out of his hold. But he holds me firmly. Steeljaw takes me from Underbite and sighs. "Thank you Underbite." Steeljaw says before Divebomb runs in covered in bubbles.

"Dang it Divebomb! Come back here!" Fracture yells as he chases his son.

I've only been here for a little while and I already know everyone here. Their all so nice! Thunderhoof, Divebomb, Airazor, Underbite, Clampdown and I were playing in the mud earlier. We were having a lot of fun until Steeljaw called us in to eat.

We were all dirty so Fracture dragged Divebomb to the tub while Airazor was happy to get into the bath, Thunderhoof sprayed Underbite and Clampdown with a hose, Steeljaw started chasing me and Thunderhoof got into the other tub.

Steeljaw takes me to the bathroom and puts me in the tub with Thunderhoof.  
\-------  
Pouting I walk out the bathroom with a soft towel around me. "Next time you deal with his no toy tantrum." Steeljaw says before shaking off the water from his body.

"Not ma fault I had ta empty ma andaconda." Thunderhoof says drying himself off.

"Your what?"

"Ma cable. I heard da other word from some weird song Underbite likes."

I giggle as Thunderhoof picks me up. "Besides how could this little guy cause all that damage?"

I smirk remembering.  
\-------  
_"Hold still little-gah! No splashing!" Steeljaw yells as he tries to scrub the top of my head._

_Spitting my glossa out at him I continue to splash. Steeljaw growls as I get him in the face. "Bath toys! Bath toys!" I yell stubbornly._

_Steeljaw sighs. "We don't have any!" He says before I splash him again._

_He sighs and reaches for a towel to dry off his face. Getting out the tub I look at a fire extinguisher. Hm. How does Boss Bot uses his?_

_Pulling out the pin I squeeze the handle and scream as the foam goes everywhere. I giggle and run around the bathroom still spraying it. I'm Optimus Prime!_

_Steeljaw pounces on me but I spray him making him gag when it gets into his mouth. The fire extinguisher sputters and stops spraying foam. Giggling I play in the foam before Steeljaw picks me up by the scruff bar and jumps into the tub._

_"What da pit happened in here?!"_  
\-------  
Giggling to myself I feel Thunderhoof but me down. Rushing over to the table I sit next to Divebomb who was eating his stew with his tail wagging. I take a bit and start eating mine happily.

A few minutes later I'm all done with a full belly. "Come on big guy! Let's go play!" Divebomb says pulling on my arm.

Smiling I walk with him and his brother.  
\-------  
"It's called buck buck! We have to hit the buckets to get them off the tree limbs." Divebomb says smiling.

I smile and nod. This is gonna be fun!  
~  
Walking down the path from the scrapyard I sigh. Both Slipstream and Jetstorm twisted their ankles and can barely walk. Looking at my wrists I gently pet both of them.

Walking down towards a field that I go to to meditate I turn seeing Fractures mini-con's and a yellow mini-con. The yellow mini-con giggles and smacks a bucket off of a tree limb. "We rule!" The little yellow bot says smiling.

The little bot giggles as he runs into the field. The mini-con's go to run after the yellow one but get picked up by Fracture. "Come on kids. It's snack time." He says before walking with his-our-kids into the forest.

I walk down to the field to see the young yellow bot playing in the dandelions. "Guys! Guys! Where'd you-Achoo! Bad dandelions!" He says blinking a few times.

I walk down to him and bend to one knee. "Hello there." I say softly.

The little one gasps softly and blinks. "H-Hello." He says before seeing Slipstream and Jetstorm.  "Hello."

I smile when I feel my students/sons shake slightly in their way of a wave when they are in their alt mode. "They say hello." I say softly.

He giggles and gently pets my students. "Cool!" He says softly.

I smile and pick him up. "Are you hungry little one?" I ask him.

"Not little." He says grabbing my crest.

Wincing I nod slightly. "Alright. Alright. Are you hungry.....sparkling?" I say as he let's go.

He nods his head as I walk back to base with him.  
\-------  
Giving the mini-con's their snacks of rust apple slices and Raman I sit down at the table as well. "Drift? Drift are you in here?"

Turning my head towards the door way I see Strongarm holding a box of decorations. "I got the things for lieutenants creation day party." She says walking in.

I take the box and place it in the closet. "When will his family arrive?"

"Tonight." Strongarm says smiling. "Hm? Who's this little guy?"

The yellow bot looks up with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He glares and kicks her in the shin. "Ow!"

"Ah. I forgot to tell you that you can't call him l i t t l e." 

The little bot tilts his head to the side but shrugs and goes back to eating his noodles. Jetstorm giggles softly when the little bot gets a noodle stuck on his nasal ridge. "Alright I won't call him that anymore. But where did he come from?"

"I found him in a field." I say simply.

Strongarm goes over and gently pokes the little guy in the fore-helm. I smile softly. I really must learn his name.  
~  
"You lost him?!" I yell at Fracture.

"He's **YOUR** mini-con! You should've kept track of him!" Fracture yells at me.

Growling I sit down.

Who could've taken him?!

**Author's Note:**

> * = In my AU they are able to eat like humans but their food is made of special materials so they are able to eat it.
> 
> ** = My AU of Bumblebee has a rare spark defect were his spark will try and collapse in on it self causing great pain.


End file.
